


Free

by newt_scamander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post winds of winter, Storms End, season 6, the meadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hate Cersei Lannister.</p></blockquote>





	Free

It was fire and ash and ache and burn and then- nothing. 

Loras Tyrell opened his eyes, expecting carnage and destruction but instead his eyes laid upon a secret meadow. A place for two, never one. He felt his breath catch as he walked toward the center of the beautiful clearing. He was looking for something. 

"Someone, would be more appropriate. Don't you agree?" A cheeky voice, more sentiment than snark, rang out behind him. He turned instinctively and a sight more spectacular than the first met him. 

Renly Baratheon, alive and well. Renly Baratheon with his hair tousled and mussed and his beard growing in and his abdomen wonderfully free of any disconcerting stab wounds. Renly Baratheon, home. 

"Someone, yeah?" Renly reiterated, stepping up to Loras. "I've missed you." 

Loras shook his head. "This can't be real, it's only a dream." He whispered, pulling away from him despite the pain it caused him to do so. "It's only a dream and it will hurt more than anything to wake from it." 

Renly shook his head as well. "Hush, hush." He soothed. "It's not a dream, Loras. My sweet prince, it's not a dream. And what's more, you'll never wake. You're here with me, now." 

He whimpered softly. "I'm- I'm dead?" 

Renly nodded. "I'm sorry to say yes. But you are, that wretched woman killed everyone in the sept- Loras, are you alright?" 

He was laughing, breathless clear laughter he hadn't experienced since his days as a squire. "I'm dead. I'm dead, they can't hurt me anymore." 

Renly smiled fondly. "Yes, love. You're dead and you're safe. Always." 

"Gods." Loras breathed, wrapping his arms around Renly. "Beautiful, it's so beautiful here. You're so beautiful, I missed you so much." 

Renly held him. "And I missed you. But now, we have forever." 

"Then let's get started." Loras whispered, lacing their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Cersei Lannister.


End file.
